The puppet with the clock
by TheMafians
Summary: Dirk is a normal 13 year old boy- well in most cases he's normal. He wakes up to another normal day until he spots his beloved puppet, Lil Cal in a very weird attire. Rabbit ears? Fancy clothes? A rather large pocket watch? And what's this about a queen? M just to make sure of what happens in the future.


**Oh my god I'm just looking back at all my previous stories on this account and I'm crying because they are so weebo like.**

**So here instead a new story, hopefully this one will actually be finished!**

**I do not own any of the characters or the story of Alice in wonderland that I based this little fanfic on. Onwards to the story!**

* * *

Wind brushed gently against the face of a 13 year old blonde, eyelids strained them self-open as a warm orange was found under the heavy looking eyelids. A hand reached up and rubbed his eyes as a loud yawn was emitted from his lips, a groan came afterwards as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Orange eyes looked around the room, crap it was so messy…what happened last night? He looked beside him and saw his most trusted puppet called Lil Cal. He allowed to raise his own and the puppets hands and curled both of them into fists, bumping the clenched hands into a bro fist.

"Morning" he muttered, he gave out another yawn, lazily grabbing pointy triangular glasses from the desk beside his bed and placing them on his nose. A robotic voice was suddenly heard as two red irises appeared on the black shiny surface of the shades.  
"Mornin' Dirk" it greeted, Dirk gave a little grunt, greeting in his own little way he always did when he just woke up. He stumbled slightly out of bed and stretched,  
"What do we even have to eat…" Dirk grumbled, running his bare hands through his blonde spiked up hair. He dragged himself to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, he squinted his eyes and pulled up his shades, pulling his falling fringe back from his eyes and he leaned close, a note had been pinned onto the fridge with a fridge magnet shaped of a dj disk.

_It was from his big bro._

Well there wasn't really anybody else who would have left it…he read the note out loud.  
"Stay off the apple juice…or I'll kill you in your sleep…please, bro, your threats have been getting incredibly scares lately…" he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes, he gave out another yawn and opened what seemed everybody's secret paradise. The 13 year old looked around and sighed, he didn't feel like eating anything in there…He got out a carton of milk and butter, kicking the door of the fridge closed. He got a plate and glass and then some bread. He then proceeded to just have some toast and milk. A simple breakfast but satisfying enough. In all of this, Dirk had pulled his shades back on his nose and as he was in the middle of eating red irises once again appeared.  
"Damn it AR…playing poker again? You better have done some profits with that" Dirk told his shades, it was a rather amusing scene if you had just met a strider  
"Relax Dirk, you have programmed me to actually be smart remember?" Dirk rolled his eyes again behind the shades and finished of his breakfast, not even bothering to put it in the sink. "Whatever" he mumbled, going to the window and climbing out, he jumped out and landed on a roof of another house; he looked around as he saw the scenery, the whole landscape was just full of houses. He puffed out his cheeks. The scenery really never changed-

_He blinked._

What was Lil Cal doing on that other roof- Dirk's hands shot up to his shades and pulled them up, orange eyes wide in shock,  
"The fuck-" he was interrupted when a laugh emitted from his puppet, he stood frozen as spotted Cal's attire was different.  
"Ears?" Dirk mumbled out without thinking as he spotted two sets of bunny ears that were popping from under Lil Cal's…red baseball cap? What the heck? He stepped back and allowed a confused noise to escape his lips as the ears twitched and then the weirdest thing happened.

_Lil Cal stood up._

"HEHEHE!" he laughed out in excitement, brushing his no fancy clothes off and reached behind him to bring out a rather large pocket watch? If you could even call it like that with the size of it, the puppet grinned and laughed out again, "HAHAH! OHOHOH- I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" he yelled, suddenly worried. He ruffled his messy blonde hair and started running, "GOTTA GO FAST!" he exclaimed, jumping off to another roof leaving Dirk behind.

Dirk closed his unconsciously hanging jaw and stayed silent for a few moment when the gears clicked together and his legs took off into a run,  
"W-WAIT!" he yelled after his puppet, what the heck was Lil Cal talking about? He didn't even notice he hadn't put on his normal clothes so he was only in boxers. He jumped across roofs, trying to keep up the surprisingly fast 'rabbit'. Lil Cal looked back to see the half-naked blonde and laughed, jumping off another roof and suddenly he disappeared. Dirk's eyebrow raised, where did he go- his orange eyes blinked as felt nothing under his feet and he looked, there was a gap between the two roofs and he was falling towards a hole. He couldn't do anything about it as he entered, the drop having separated both him and his shades in mid-air; but soon the shades fell in the hole too.

_**"AHAHA! IF I'M LATE THE QUEEN WILL BE ANGRY~!"**_

* * *

**__So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter heh~! More to come!**


End file.
